Need
by tribute304
Summary: Cato comes to Peeta's tent, he need's something... Cato/Peeta, slash, oneshot maybe twoshot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato came to my tent after the second day in the Arena. It was late at night, everyone was asleep in their own tents. I think it was Cato's turn on watch, not that it mattered, no one would dare attack the group of menacing tributes. Everyone of them could literally kill you in their sleep.

He pushed the flap aside and zipped it slowly behind him. I turned onto my back, I was in a light sleep to stay aware of my surroundings, yet Cato's entrance didn't startle me. There was a bright moon, and the shadows were broken by patches of light. I could see Cato staring down at me, his eyes dark and controlled, focused.

I whispered, out of sleepiness, and just to stay quite. "Cato? What are you doing? Is everything alright?" Cato didn't respond. He just kept staring at me. I was concerned he was here to kill me. Maybe I wasn't useful anymore. I moved the top of my sleeping off my body, preparing for an attack. But it didn't come, Cato just kept staring down at me. Then, very slowly, he got down onto his knees and crawled over my body, his legs around mine and his arms holding mine in place. Something about the way he moved, his stare, just kept me paralyzed. He looked up and down my body and as he did so, and then I saw him lick his lips.

My eyes opened wide when I realized what he was here for. And Cato saw this and smiled. "Peeta, none of the girls here really... interest me. And unfortunately none of the guys would satisfy that interest, maybe not willingly. But you will. And I need to be satisfied. Now." Cato licked his lips again.

I started to talk, trying to get my way out of this. "Cato, I'm not...", but then he cut me off. I felt Cato's lips against mine. Then were soft and smooth, but he kissed with such ferocity. He was strong in every way. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, cutting my off guard as he dominated me and explored whatever he wanted. His arms released mine as one hand went to my neck, pulling me closer, tighter into him. His other hand grabbed my thigh and moved it away, and then his leg was in between my two, forcing me to spread for him.

Cato released my mouth and I gasped, and he smiled. The lust in his eyes never left. His other leg appeared in the same place, and I was being forced to spread even wider as Cato thrust against me. He was groaning into my neck as he kissed the side. I could feel his hard length as he ground down and it made me even more scared at what was to come.

I heard a zip and realized it was not my own pants. Cato kissed my lips and then stopped to look into my eyes again. "Peeta. Touch me." I heard his pants slide down just below his thighs, but I wouldn't dare look down there. I didn't move to his request, his order. "Do it. Now." He was so filled with lust right now. I still didn't move. The Cato grabbed my hand, which had been down against the ground, and slowly brought it himself. He held me against his aching, rock hard cock, and I could feel his pulse. "Touch me Peeta." I gave in and wrapped around him. I slowly stroked up and down, not that I could make him any harder. I just wanted to end this soon.

Cato moaned as he went back to my neck. He kissed and sucked, I'm sure he was going to leave marks. Then Cato's hand went to my pants, and he unzipped them very slowly. "Cato, please don't." I felt him smiling against my skin, and I realized why. He was holding my stiff length in his hand.

"Well Peeta, so much for all the objections." Cato pulled down my pants and boxers below my knees, restricting my range of motion even more. Now Cato was thrusting against my body, our cocks touching with each motion. I moaned before I could stop myself. He held my right thigh in his hand, trying desperately to get more contact. His other hand went up to my mouth, forcing me to suck on them. "Suck Peeta. The more the better." He smiled again, at what was to come. His lust was escalating.

I sucked as much as I could, coating his fingers in saliva, while he still pushed against me. When I had done enough he pulled them out and stopped thrusting. Cato stroked himself, making his hard cock wet. He spread my legs one final time, and I braced for what was to come. I felt Cato's head against my entrance, and Cato's eyes were looking deep into mine. "Look at me Peeta. Don't stop." Then he pushed in, and I engulfed his huge cock, inch by inch. I groaned and moaned in pain, watching as Cato's eyes drunk in every moment. He pushed all the way in and then held there, as I clenched and ached around his dick. Cato leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I am going to fuck you Peeta, and you are going to cum because of how amazing I am, how much you love being fucked by me." Then I groaned as Cato pulled out and slammed back in, deep. Then again. He began a steady, slow motion, in and out, each time hearing me groan as he got in deeper.

Then I moaned his name as he hit something inside me, something amazing. Cato leaned back and smiled, then thrust there again, hitting that spot. Cato sped up faster and faster, and we were both sweating and moaning with each motion into my body. I found my hands on Cato's back, asking for more, begging for him to speed up and try harder. I could tell I was closer, and he was too. The animal inside was almost here. His eyes showed it.

"Cato, please touch me." But he shook his head, he wouldn't.

"No Peeta, you are going to cum because of me, because of my cock inside you. Cum, for me Peeta, cum." He pushed deeper and harder, and my hands clenched against his back, leaving marks. Cato's eyes were still buried in mine, waiting for the moment I released, the moment I released from him. And then, in one thrust, I did. My body clenching and I screamed Cato's name, probably too loudly, as white sports erupted onto my abs and Cato's chest. I came so hard, it felt so good as Cato continued to thrust into my ass.

And Cato watched this, he saw my pure pleasure as it happened, and his lust was finally released. He arched his back in ecstasy, as he filled me with his essence, marking me forever. I could feel him inside me, coating my walls, it felt amazing.

Cato collapsed onto my chest, laying against me, still inside me. He was still breathing heavily, we both were. It was amazing, so amazing.

I felt Cato's body go up, I felt him pull out of me, I felt his seed drip out of my gaping hole, everything was sore, but everything felt so good.

Cato got up, pulled up his pants, zipped them, and then leaned down to cover me in the sleeping bag. I couldn't move. I was exhausted. He left the tent as if he was never there, as if it never happened. But it did. And I knew that from that moment I would need Cato forever.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews, maybe another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this a two shot, make it a little more dynamic and interesting.

I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

I went to Cato's tent three nights after our encounter.

Cato hadn't shown any signals even hinting he remembered that night. Everything was normal, but I remembered. And every moment when we were hunting tributes, all I could think of was Cato. All I could think of was the way Cato's body felt around me, on top of me, inside me. I needed him again.

It was my watch this time, and I very quietly walked up to Cato's tent. I unzipped it and stepped in, and I was surrounded by darkness, I couldn't see anything inside the enclosed space. I left it hanging behind me, and I heard Cato. "I knew you would come back." He was awake, he was waiting for me.

I heard another zip this time, and Cato undid a flap that covered a window. He let the low light shine into the tent, bringing my vision back, at least a little. Cato was standing next to the wall, his eyes watching me. But this time they weren't filled with the lust I saw last time, this time they seemed to be more aware. He seemed pleased with himself.

"I knew you would come back." He repeated it again as he walked closer to me, so that our bodies were very close. He looked down at me, and I just stared at him in awe.

He turned away from me without a word, and walked back into the streaming moonlight. Without facing me, he pulled his shirt over his head very slowly, revealing is strong, smooth, broad back. His arms looked like tree trunks, I could tell he could pick me up with ease. I kinda wanted to test that. Then his hands went to the front of his waist, and he dropped his pants to the ground, leaving him only in his boxers. As Cato stepped out of his pants, turning back to me, I gasped. he was so amazing. His chest just looked ripped, but smooth. All I wanted to do was touch every inch of him. I wanted him on top of me.

Still in a daze, I heard Cato say something, but I didn't register it. I looked at his face. "I said come here Peeta." I did as he said, stepping into the light with him. He did not move, he just watched me, waiting for me to react. I reached out and put my hand on Cato's peck. It was almost at my eye level, he was so tall. My hand slowly slid down, feeling everyone of his abs, all eight of his smooth, amazing abs. My other hand went up to join it, and they both roamed over Cato's body. I felt his back, his arms, even his hands, every part of him I wanted to feel, I needed to feel him. The entire time Cato just stared down at me, no expression on his face. But he wanted this, probably the whole time, he wanted me to come here and do this.

Then Cato finally moved. He bridged the cap between our bodies, and his muscular arms went around my waist, holding me. He was actually holding me now, not with lust like before, he just had me in his arms. Cato stared down deep into my eyes, and I think I saw him smile for a moment. He leant down to kiss me, and our lips connected. Soon Cato's tongue was inside me, exploring whatever it wanted. My hand left Cato's back and began zip my shirt off. As I exposed more and more skin Cato's lips went to my neck. I could feel the blood rushing to the surface as he kissed and sucked, he would leave a mark if he kept that up. God he felt so good.

Cato pushed my shirt off my shoulders, and I let it drop down off my arms to the ground. Cato's arm grabbed my thigh, pulling it up and closer to him. Only one of my feet was on the ground, and my hands went up and around Cato's shoulders. I felt Cato's mouth leave my body, and suddenly he pulled my leg up, into the air. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as he grabbed my ass. Cato captured my lips in his, just once. "I knew you could pick me up." He smiled and turned back towards the cot in the corner of the tent.

He walked us over, kissing my neck the entire time. My hands were running through his blonde hair, and I moaned as he found a great spot with his lips.

Then he dropped us onto the bed, my legs still around his waist. I realized I could feel both of our lengths in this position, and I ground up to get more friction. Cato moaned against my skin, and his hands went under my pants, he grasped my ass, squeezing and rubbing. "So sexy Peeta, you feel so good." I kept grinding as a response, and he groaned even louder.

I whispered in Cato's ear, I sounded ragged and hot. "Cato, I need you, I need to feel you, please." Cato looked down at me again, and this little smirk came across his face.

"Lift Peeta." I nodded and did what he commanded. Cato pulled down my pants and boxers. For a second they were around my ankles, but with another pull they were on the ground. He leaned back, my legs between his. My hands went to the waist of Cato's boxers, but he grabbed my wrists in the process. "Tell me what you want Peeta. You are going to beg for it. You are addicted to me. You need me." He held my wrists, I couldn't move without his permission, he was too strong.

"I need you Cato." My body tried to move up to touch him, but Cato held me in place. "I need you to touch me. I need to feel your body against mine. I need to feel your cock inside. I want you to fill me with your essence. I need you Cato. Please Cato, please." Cato let my hands go to his boxers, and I pulled them down releasing his straining manhood. He just looked so beautiful, sexy. I needed him so much.

Cato moved away from me, to step out of his boxers. He stared down at me, on his bed, my legs spread, begging for him. He was filled with lust. But this time it wasn't because of some animal need, it was because I wanted him. He loved the fact that my body ached for his, that may have been his plan all along.

He stepped back to me, in between my legs, and he spread them further so he could get closer. I felt the head of his dick press against my opening, teasing me into submission. Cato leaned down, kissing my sweaty chest. Everywhere Cato touched, he created pleasure. I closed my eyes, and I could feel Cato's body pressed against mine, creating more heat between us. He whispered. "Is this what you want Peeta? You want my cock inside you?" He kissed the side of my neck.

All I could do was nod. My eyes were still closed. "Say it Peeta."

I opened my eyes, and Cato was right in front of me. So close. "I need you Cato, I will always need you." He leaned down to kiss me softly, and then I felt his thick cock press into my awaiting heat. Cato groaned as I engulfed him, he pressed his forehead against mine. My hands went to Cato's back, and I felt every inch of Cato's smooth back as he kept pressing into me. Cato was so huge, it felt like it took forever, but he was finally all the way in. I couldn't wait for him to adjust. "Move Cato. Now."

I felt Cato pull out until only his head was inside my tight ring, and then he slammed back into me. I groaned, and whispered Cato's name into his ear. He shuddered, he liked when I worshiped him. Cato continued to thrust in and out, picking up speed and force. When he found my spot I almost screamed in pleasure, but i didn't want to wake any other careers.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to get him deeper, but then Cato wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted us both up into the air. Cato held me up while he continued to thrust into me with wild abandon. I began to kiss and bite Cato's neck, which seemed to drive him crazy, and he thrust harder, hitting my prostrate each time. I knew I couldn't take much more.

Then Cato moved, he walked to the door of the tent, ducked through it, and then we were out in the cool night. The moonlight streamed on our sweaty bodies, and now we could see each other completely. Cato never pulled out of me the whole time. I felt the hard bark of a tree on my back, and I realized Cato was pressing me up against one. Now that he wasn't completely supporting me, Cato thrust deep into my ass, and he began to kiss my chest as he did so. The cool air was trying to bring the temperature down, but it couldn't affect us. It felt so amazing on my body, on my chest, on my aching cock as Cato brought our climaxes closer.

"I'm close Cato, so close."

Cato grabbed my cock in his hand, and began to pump. "Me too Peeta. Cum, cum for me Peeta." I began to moan as Cato's cock thrust into my sweet spot, and I couldn't stay quiet anymore. I released into Cato's hand, covering our chests in my seed. I tightened around Cato's cock, and he thrust one last time into me. I felt Cato's cum fill me for the second time. He felt so good against me, inside me.

As we both came down from our highs, Cato pulled out of me. My legs were still around his waist, and he walked us back into his tent. I felt his cum trickle out of my hole, down onto my thigh. When we were inside the warmth of the tent again, Cato pushed the blanket aside, and laid us down on the bed. He slide next to me, and covered us from the engulfing night. I turned, putting my head on Cato's chest as his arm held me closer.

This felt good, it felt right. And after that night I knew that we would both need each other forever.

* * *

That's it! R & R please.


End file.
